The present invention provides a glow or toss loop comprising a loop, preferably having a spring characteristic, a flexible web attached about and extending across the loop, and a glow ring attached to the loop and extending about the loop. The ring is disposed in a peripheral hem of the web, and the glow ring is attached or retained by a plurality of rings secured at the hem through which the glow ring extends. The loop is enclosed in the peripheral hem of the web, with the glow ring retained at the hem.
Throw or toss loops have long been well known.
The present invention provides additional enjoyment and appreciation of throw loops by providing throw loops which provide attractive and entertaining glow and light effects when tossed and flying through the air, particularly during evening or night hours.